theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dedede
King Dedede's appearance in the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is just like his appearance in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, with a blue stomach and a tan robe covering it and the TV shows from Pokemon BW: Battle Fronter with crossover. King Dedede's role is very much the same in the games execpt he has less of a soft side and is portrayed as more evil than he is in the games, with a meaner disposition (he is also much less intelligent and more bumbling). In the Japanese version of the anime, King Dedede has a verbal tic, ending most of his sentences with ぞい (-zoi), which carries no meaning. This is later carried over to the voiceover for his Japanese dialogue in Kirby's Epic Yarn. In the English dub, he speaks with a thick Southern/Texas accent (the accent is similar to Foghorn Leghorn) and often says ridiculous things. He is voiced in the Japanese version by Kenichi Ogota and in the English dub by Ted Lewis (who was credited as Ed Paul). He is the main antagonist of the show. In the Kirby of the Stars Pilot, Dedede tries to get rid of Kirby using Wile E. Coyote-esque tricks and traps, only for them to quickly backfire in his face. He tries to help out when the sky darkens, but he gets zapped by what seems to be Nightmare. Strangely, his hat actually has a crown on it instead of the white bobble, reminiscent of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Dedede is the main villain of the show (next to Nightmare in the movie). His role is similar to his game roles - except that he has less of a good side, and is much more malicious, annoying, and very selfish. He now has a sidekick in the show named Escargoon, making a somewhat comical duo. He is angry at Kirby for having all the townspeople like him, he even kidnaps, imprisons, and ties up ANY of the children who get in his way to get the people to like him. For instance, Tiff tries to stop Dedede, however, she usually fails and is done by the choice of the King, which is the way she is captured, after all, Tiff is Kirby's best helper so Dedede has to aim for the right one, the girl herself. Dedede can't defeat Kirby himself, so he orders monsters called Demon Beasts from Nightmare Enterprises and sends them after Kirby. He is very jealous of Kirby as he thinks Kirby gets more respect than him and is angry because he is seen as mean in the Cappy's eyes. His castle is guarded by an innumerable amount of Waddle Dees and one Waddle Doo general, who seems to be able to translate what they say. He once fired them all when he purchased a robot from NME, but he rehired them when he found out that said robot was stealing his riches and giving them to Nightmare Enterprises in order to pay off Dedede's huge debt to them. Pink-Collar Blues He was slightly redesigned for the show, looking somewhat "less cute". Dedede's attire never deviates from his royal finery similar to those he wears in the games. The only other things he is seen wearing every so often are a shower cap which he sometimes dons when taking a bath, and a pair of outrageous purple sunglasses in the shape of his peace sign when he is sunbathing. Dedede's sunglasses. He claims that he's the 17,062nd ruler of Dream Land and that the Dedede clan has been ruling over the Cappies for a long time. None of the Cappies believed him so he tried to "prove it" by placing fake artifacts and fossils in the ground and having them excavated (with Curio's help). He was found out, however, and his plans were dashed by Stone Kirby when he unleashed the Dedede Stone. Curio's Curious Discovery. In a few episodes, it is emphasized that Dedede can't read unless he is read aloud to. A Novel Approach However, in some episodes, he "can" read The Big Taste Test (at one point, Dedede even says he prefers books with pictures in them). It is also implied that Dedede has some kind of Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) due to some head trauma he somehow experienced as a kid. Teacher's Threat Besides this, the episode "Teacher's Threat" shows that the king has no brain. Why he's brainless is unknown but, despite this, he has attempted three times to create an education system to the people of Cappy Town. Each time has been led to failure and the destruction of the School. In Kirby's Egg-Cellent Adventure, it is implied that he is an avid birdwatcher (though that was the only episode that this was witnessed). He also has an ambition to clear out the Whispy Wood's forest so he can build a country club and play his second favorite sport - Golf. Beware: Whispy Woods!The Flower Plot His first favorite sport is apparently beating Escargoon to a pulp. Gallery Team Dedede.png|King Dedede with the evil Pokemon trainers 01 - Dedede.jpg 260px-AnimeDedede2.jpg king_dedede_rape_face_by_wolfdomo-d6h24au.png DDDAnime.jpg tumblr_mfg9qoIWg91qhu39io1_500.png 730.jpg King_Dedede_and_Escargoon.jpg 1224306_1369872142406_full.jpg Dedede & Escargoon.jpg Drifter_Monsters.png AnimeDedede.jpg Evil's plan of Dedede.jpg|Evil's plan of Dedede Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Kirby anime characters Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:TAWOG Characters Category:Pokemon Crossover Category:Kirby Crossover Category:Pokémon: Best Wishes! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antaganist Category:Villains Category:Villains Character Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pokemon: X and Y Category:Pokemon: XY Category:TAWOG Character Category:Female Characters